


Resistance Training (#37 Resistance)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [68]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole new kind of workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Training (#37 Resistance)

Ian pulled against his binds, his joints relaxed.

The Professor had been insidious stretching Ian's arms and legs tight then attaching them to heavy springs. Ian could lessen the strain on his joints as long as his muscular strength held out. Right now he ached from his navel outwards.

"Now isn't this more interesting than an hour at the gym?" the Professor chuckled, mainly to himself. "Gives a whole new definition to resistance training doesn't it?"

Ian groaned. The Professor had told him he'd get a reward if he lasted half an hour.

"How much longer?"

"Ten minutes to go."


End file.
